Nice
by ihli
Summary: Blaine's life was coming back into focus. He had a job in a place he loved and a boyfriend that made him feel... nice. Warning: Spoilers for 6x01 and 6x02. M/M pairing, thoughts of Klaine.


Nice

Dave drove home with Blaine the night of homecoming. That wasn't unusual. Blaine had his own apartment and Dave had roommates so they spent most nights at Blaine's.

The night had been... _nice_. Everything with Dave was _nice_. He was kind, attentive, funny, and relaxed. In many ways, he was everything Kurt wasn't and it was _nice_.

If seeing Kurt over with Rachel and the rest of the New Directions had tugged at his heart that was to be expected. They had something, once. Really, he thought Kurt was the love of his life, his soul-mate, his forever, over every lifetime. But stuff like that doesn't really exist. He'd held Kurt up to an ideal that only happened in the movies. Sure, they had searing, unending passion. At least, it felt unending at the time. But all things end. Right?

Blaine fumbled with the keys to his apartment, Dave's hand on his shoulder. The warmth from Dave's chest infused Blaine's back. He could almost feel Dave's heart pounding, his body thrumming with energy and need. It was _nice_... to be wanted like that.

"I'm pretty beat."

"That's okay boo-boo. We can go to bed."

They got ready quietly. It almost felt normal, like it once had with Kurt. Domestic. Brushing teeth. Yeah, Dave had a toothbrush there.

Blaine slipped on a wife-beater and pajama pants ready for sleep until he saw Dave on the bed in just his briefs. _Oh._ Blaine crawled over to Dave and leaned down, pressing their lips together in a kiss that was _nice_. Arousing. His prick responded to the touch of warm lips against his own, to the, minty flavor on Dave's tongue, to Dave's hand running up and down his back.

Blaine mentally shook himself and forced his hand to rub the thick hair on Dave's chest, knowing Dave liked the sensation. He remembered to tweak Dave's nipples, just the way he liked. Blaine was nothing if not an attentive lover, an active partner.

If the sensations were more practiced than fluid or inspired, that was okay. Dave seemed to enjoy them from the little grunting sounds he was making and the way he thrust his body against Blaine. He pulled the wife-beater over Blaine's head and slid down his nearly hairless chest, kissing and nipping.

Blaine knew where this was leading. It had lead here before and it had been... _nice_. So why did some part of Blaine feel like he was cheating on Kurt. He hadn't before. That time in his life was over. He and Kurt were over. He had worked so hard to move beyond what was no longer possible.

When Dave pulled Blaine's pajama pants and briefs off and wrapped his lips around Blaine's erection, Blaine reminded himself, this was real, here, now. Warmth, caring, affection. But something niggled at the back of his mind. Squirmed to make itself be felt.

The tiniest thing had changed. Or perhaps it was the size of the universe. Before, Kurt didn't need him, didn't want him, and wasn't a part of his life in any way. Having Kurt was impossible.

But a shift had occurred. He was still committed to Dave who had been there for him, but the littlest doubt was there now, worming it's way though him. Kurt was here. Not just here. Available. Not just available. Kurt wanted him back. He was sorry and wanted him, Blaine Anderson, back.

But he was with Dave now he reminded himself. Steady Dave. So why, when he let go and came, was Kurt's name on his tongue. He snapped his jaw shut, just in time, to keep himself from yelling it out as pleasure overcame him. Why was this one of the best, if not the best orgasms he'd had with Dave. Usually his orgasms with Dave were... _nice._

His breath slowed as he came down from the high of release and looked down at his boyfriend, Dave, who smiled up at him with satisfaction and eyes filled with... love?

Kurt hurt him and Dave put the pieces back together. He owed so much to Dave. Not the least of which, it was time to return the favor. Blaine switched places with Dave and kissed down his chest ready to pleasure the man.

But the little squirm of doubt continued to burrow and sprouted like a seed. It's tendrils reaching all through Blaine and headed for his heart.


End file.
